


A little Happy Birthday wish for everyone...

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Sorry boys and girls, no Lily in this picture-- she was supposed to be in it originally, covering her eyes and waiting for James to reveal his birthday surprise to her but for some reason she wasn't cooperating so, it's just James in this drawing.Not my favourite drawing but, since I haven't updated anything in a while, I figured I'd share this with you all.Drawn with graphite and coloured pencils. :)





	A little Happy Birthday wish for everyone...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
